


激情游戏

by Deer_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_Snape/pseuds/Deer_Snape
Summary: 当她在他怀里，她才觉得活着
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一如既往斯赫车车～然后，这是一个小短篇，大概三四章的亚子。  
> 第一章有部分罗赫，提前预警一下。没有黑罗恩的意思，只是觉得俩人不太合适……

赫敏坐在天文塔的最高处的栏杆上仰望着天空。

今天并不是上天文课的好日子，乌云几乎把所有的星星都掩藏在了夜幕中。所以，此时的天文塔上，只有赫敏一个人。

而她，也不是来看星星的。

赫敏深吸一口气，从栏杆上滑下来，并不是回到里面，而是站在了栏杆外面的边缘，反手握住了栏杆。

她闭上眼睛松开了双手，将身体前倾，直到双脚无法站在那窄窄的台子上，像一片羽毛，从霍格沃茨的最高处坠向地面。

‘那时邓布利多在想什么呢？’即使在这种情况下，赫敏也没有停止思考‘我真傻，邓布利多那个时候已经死了。’

十二月的寒风呼啸而过，仿佛要割裂她的皮肤，极速下坠的失重感让她的身体产生了强烈的恐惧。

就在她的脑袋快要接触到地面的那一刻，赫敏睁开眼睛，念出了一个漂浮咒，她的身体立刻停在了距离地面只有几厘米的地方，然后缓缓落下。

“呼～”赫敏长舒一口气，用胳膊推自己的身体仰面躺着，还在感受刚刚的行为带给她身体的余震。赫敏从未想过要自杀，即使是在最困难的时候。刚刚的一切不过是个游戏，她最喜欢的游戏。

战争结束已经一年了，霍格沃茨，甚至整个魔法世界，已经从伏地魔的恐怖统治中恢复过来，但赫敏.格兰杰没有。不知道从什么时候开始，赫敏的身体和情感开始变得麻木。

这也许是某种心理问题，或许是PTSD？赫敏不在意，毕竟战争结束后，每个人都有或多或少的问题。她也没有寻求帮助，巫师界在心理问题方面的知识，几乎落后了麻花社会几十年，而如果她去找麻瓜医生，当她有关魔法，战争，蛇脸男的一切，她一定会被马上送往精神病医院。

赫敏也没有可以倾诉的家人。在寻找魂器前，赫敏为了保护自己的父母，修改了他们的记忆，将他们送去了澳大利亚。但，等战争结束后她才发现，食死徒还是找到了他们。赫敏的父母被食死徒折磨而死，不知道理由，更不记得他们有一个女儿。

一开始，韦斯莱一家收留了她。但只有两个星期后，赫敏和罗恩分手了。

赫敏失去了父母，罗恩失去了弗雷德，在那被痛苦包围的几天里，他们相互安慰，疯狂的亲吻、拥抱，以此感受他们尚存的生命。

争吵始于罗恩想要更进一步的夜晚。

那天，他们一起躺在小床上，罗恩把她抱在怀里，赫敏把额头紧贴在罗恩的胸膛，鼻腔里满是他熟悉的味道。罗恩的手在她身上游走，然后拂过她的卷发，他轻推着她的头，直到他的嘴贴在了她的嘴上，像往常一样。

罗恩的吻一开始的确是受欢迎的，但渐渐的，赫敏觉得这并不令人激动，男孩总是迫不及待的把他的舌塞进她的嘴里，每次接吻都让她觉得黏黏糊糊的，仿佛那只是一场毫无情欲的活动。

当她以为，那晚的惯例就要结束了的时候，她忽然感受到罗恩的手钻进了她的衣服，抚摸起她的胸部。

“罗恩！”赫敏睁大眼睛，往后撤了一点，罗恩红着脸咕哝“你知道的…我以为我们可以……”赫敏叹了一口气，的确，她已经厌倦接吻了，罗恩对她的影响甚至让她开始怀疑起自己的感情“但是……罗恩…”

“拜托。”罗恩轻声说“给我吧，反正我们无论如何都会在一起不是吗？现在，我们需要这个。”

是的，赫敏.格兰杰一定会和罗恩.韦斯莱在一起，整个魔法界都知道。

赫敏看着罗恩的眼睛，蓝色的眼眸在黑暗的房间里那么显眼。他的脸上满是恳求，就像多年来他求她帮他完成作业时那样。赫敏不喜欢让他失望，尤其在这样的时刻，她知道罗恩和她一样悲伤，一样需要别人的爱。

反正也是早晚的事，不是吗？

赫敏最终点了点头。

得到了允许，罗恩再次欣喜地亲吻她的嘴唇，双手同时在她的衣服下，赤裸的肉体上摸索。他厚厚的嘴唇从她的上移到了她的下巴，然后是脖子，在亲密接触中，赫敏感受到他的坚硬抵在她的大腿上。

‘我真的想要吗？’赫敏忽然想，罗恩的触摸并不让人讨厌，但也不如想象中的喜欢，没有灼热，没有呻吟，没有激情……哪里出了问题？

直到罗恩脱下了她的内裤，她才回过神。

罗恩的手指在她的私处滑动，但并没有让她觉得很舒服，罗恩的动作太急躁了，她甚至怀疑自己还没有湿透，罗恩就把手探进了小穴。赫敏皱起眉，不，这感觉太不对了，但罗恩似乎没有察觉赫敏的不适，他看上去很兴奋。

“罗恩！”赫敏试着提醒他“只是，慢一点。”罗恩笑了笑，在她额头上落下一个湿乎乎的吻，还在搅动着手指，赫敏闭上眼睛，试着去感受他的动作，但不幸的是，无论是她的身体还是大脑，都无法做出正确的反应。

罗恩在她耳边喃喃“赫敏，我忍不住了，我可以吗？”  
也许每个人第一次都会是这样？赫敏想，她不认为自己是个性冷淡的人，于是她把自己的无动于衷归结于第一次的生疏和悲伤情绪的影响，好吧，总要熬过第一次的。

赫敏点点头，罗恩高兴的脱下了自己的裤子。赫敏从枕头地下抽出自己的魔杖，向自己的肚子施了一个咒语

“你在做什么？”罗恩疑惑的问。赫敏回答“只是避孕咒，以防万一。”罗恩听了，皱起眉“何必呢？你知道，也许我们需要一些新生命。”赫敏不敢相信的瞪大眼睛“罗纳德，我才19岁！”罗恩耸耸肩“我妈妈生比尔的时候也19岁。”

“我不是你妈妈！”如果说，赫敏有什么地方不太赞成罗恩的话，那就是他太依恋自己的母亲了，他认为他的女巫就该像她妈妈一样成为家庭主妇，照顾一群孩子。可是赫敏.格兰杰绝对不会成为莫莉.韦斯莱，她不可能放弃自己的事业，在家养一堆红头发的孩子。

“如果一定要解释的话，我明年想去霍格沃茨读七年级，我不可能怀孕。”

“七年级！”罗恩大声说，仿佛听到了世界上最荒谬的事“为什么要去呢？魔法部给我们提供了奥罗训练！”  
罗恩永远也不关心教育，更无法理解赫敏对学习的热爱。

“听着，罗恩，我不想成为奥罗，我已经厌倦了战斗，我想念书，然后完成考试，我想靠自己的努力在魔法部得到一份工作。”

罗恩有些不开心，他把自己推开，坐在另一边的床上“可是那里的工作总是很忙，你知道，你不用这么累，我可以出去工作。你只需要在家照顾孩子们。”

“excuse me？”

“你看，你可以先跟我和哈利去参加奥罗训练，这样我们就不会分开。之后，如果你不想做奥罗，我们可以结婚，然后你能去乔治的笑话店帮忙，他需要帮手，你也不会太累……”罗恩开始喋喋不休地说起了他的计划。  
那一刻，赫敏知道，自己永远不会成为罗恩想要的妻子。她爱这个男孩，但只能是朋友的方式。

那晚他们没有在继续下去，赫敏拒绝了，说她还没有想清楚。她们的争吵在那晚后越来越多，有时只是很小的原因，她想一个人安静的呆着，但罗恩总是想拉她出去参加魁地奇活动，她知道这不能怪罗恩，罗恩出生在一个如此大的家庭，在他们的观念里，彼此的陪伴才是最重要的，这是罗恩想让她高兴的方式。可是赫敏不喜欢这个，她更愿意自己消化一切。

然后，他们分手了，因为她拒绝了和他的一切亲密。

“你不能永远在悲伤里！每个人都在向前看！不能每个人都围着你转！”罗恩大叫着，赫敏不敢相信他以为她们之间的问题只是因为战后的躁郁。

“是的，每个人都该向前看。”赫敏说，比她想象中还要平静“那么，我的未来在霍格沃茨，无论如何我都会去读七年级。现在，未来，我都不可能成为你的好妻子，罗恩，我们结束吧。”

赫敏匆匆离开了陋居找到了米勒娃，以帮助重建霍格沃茨为代价，暂时住在了城堡。

金妮曾写信给她，告诉她，除了罗恩，韦斯莱们都不介意她继续住在那里，并告诉她，她从来不觉得赫敏和罗恩会是很适合的一对。赫敏感谢了她的好意，但还是拒绝了，无论如何，他们才是一家人，她不想让他们因为自己而为难。

住在城堡的日子过得很快，读书、修建城堡、吃饭、睡觉，有时，甚至发一天的呆，时间就过去了。赫敏越来越觉得自己像个没有灵魂的行尸走肉，她无人交谈，大家都太忙了，她不想打扰。

生活开始变得空洞无味，直到她开始新的学年。

刚刚的刺激感已经从身体里逐渐消散了。赫敏叹了口气，正准备推自己坐起来，突然听到一个低沉的声音从头顶传来“格兰杰小姐，可以解释一下，为什么宵禁后躺在这里吗？”

赫敏立刻爬起来，面对着眼前的男人。西弗勒斯.斯内普，臭名昭著的魔药大师，双面间谍，前食死徒。霍格沃茨大战幸存后，因哈利波特的证词洗刷了罪名，并重返霍格沃茨教书。

赫敏以前从未喜欢过他，尽管她很尊敬他。他是个十分刻薄的人，他总是纵容他的斯莱特林，然后千方百计的从格兰芬多那里扣分。赫敏作为哈利波特的好朋友，更是受尽了斯内普的不公平待遇。

他从不像别的教授一样赞扬她，对她的努力视而不见，并不止一次的嘲讽她是万事通。她还记得在她五年级的时候，她的牙齿因为中了咒语而变大，他却说，他没有看出任何变化。

他绝对是个混蛋！

然后赫敏在她的七年级见到他。

巫师界从未真正原谅过西弗勒斯.斯内普。赫敏知道，他来霍格沃茨不是因为他喜欢教书，而是因为他无处可去。大家恨他没有像其他食死徒一样在阿兹卡班接受摄魂怪之吻。哈利无数次向公众声明斯内普的忠诚是无济于事的，大家认为，只要他手上沾染鲜血，打过黑暗印记，他就绝不无辜。为了保住他的教室职位，米勒娃费了很大的力气。

赫敏有时在想，如果当初斯内普没有活下来，事情是否会有所不同，也许只有那时，人们才会愿意认同他的一切，认同他是个英雄。人们总是这样。

但不，她很感激他活着，无论如何，她认为斯内普所做的一切都是伟大的。

赫敏在开学宴上见到了斯内普。她一眼就看出，斯内普和她一样，只是没有灵魂的躯壳。是啊，他还能依靠谁呢？他没有亲人，没有朋友。多年来，也许只有邓布利多是他最亲近的人，但他不得不亲手杀了他。他一定比赫敏还要痛苦，也许他从来不想活下来。

赫敏没有怜悯他，她知道斯内普不会喜欢这种感情。只是，当有人和她一样破碎，她情不自禁的关心。

她对斯内普的关注比她想象的要多。他并没有因为战争结束而变得和蔼可亲，但也不和以前一样尖刻，大多数时间，他只是一片空白。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，我们的小破车开始慢慢发动了。  
> 系好安全带了嘛？诶嘿嘿，其实还没有，先虚晃一枪╰(￣ω￣ｏ)

“对不起，先生，我忘记了时间。”赫敏道歉，斯内普哼了一声“看来格兰杰小姐无论如何都改不了夜游的习惯，哪怕你的另外两个老鼠伙伴不在这里。”

“先生。”赫敏摇摇头“我已经向您道歉了，但我想提醒的是，作为七年级生，我们有麦格校长的许可，不用遵守宵禁，还有，哈利和罗恩不是老鼠。”

赫敏勇敢地抬头紧盯着斯内普的眼睛，他对她朋友的评价让她感到生气。为什么他就是不愿意对他们友好一点呢？斯内普的眼睛也没有离开她，他们相互瞪着，仿佛这是一场比赛。

突然，赫敏在他的眸子里发现了一丝情绪，与他平时空白的眼睛完全不同，赫敏不知道那是什么，却让她心烦意乱，回避了眼神。

斯内普冷笑着，好像满足于他赢得了战役“从格兰芬多扣十分。”

刚才的心乱瞬间消失了“不！你没有理由这么做！”她抬起头大喊，斯内普只是挑起了和他一样臭名昭著的眉毛“再扣二十分，因为对老师的不尊敬。”

赫敏目瞪口呆地望着他，他只是瞥了她一眼，转身准备离开。

“站住！”赫敏在她还没思考时大喊，斯内普转过身怒视着她“你敢这样和我说话！”

赫敏立刻退缩了，结结巴巴说“对、对不起，先生。只是……只是你为什么要这样对我。”她忽然感到一阵胸闷，仿佛下一秒就会哭出来。上一次有这样强烈的感觉是什么时候？

斯内普感受到了她的情绪。他逼近她，俯视着她“委屈？格兰杰小姐？被人针对的感觉不好受吧？既然如此，你为什么要这样对我呢？”赫敏睁大眼睛“不！先生！我从没有针对你！”他究竟为什么这么想？

斯内普不耐烦地皱起眉头“没有？那么，你可以解释一下你每天的滑稽行为吗？为什么总是盯着我，你到底在计划什么！”

“我……我只是……”赫敏一时不知道该如何回答，不论她怎么说，他肯定会曲解她的意思。

斯内普见她不回话，认为自己的假设是正确的，他轻蔑地看着赫敏“骗子！”

愤怒再次涌上她的头脑“我不是骗子！我对你没有任何恶意！”

“那么，告诉我！”他低沉的声音充满了威胁“你到底在计划什么！这是你和你的小伙伴们的新消遣吗！”赫敏摸了一把她疯狂的卷发“看在梅林的份儿上！你为什么要把别人想的那么坏！我没有计划任何事情，我只是关心你！”

斯内普脸上出现了短暂的震惊，但很快，就被怒容代替了“可怜我？就像当年你可笑的S.P.E.W，这次你想要拯救可怜的老斯内普？我告诉你，格兰杰，不要对我做任何事！我不需要怜悯，更不需要一个连自己的生活都照顾不好的小女孩来做救世主！你以为我不知道你为什么在这里吗？因为别人也抛弃了你！伏地魔死了，没有人会再需要你那无所不知的大脑！我警告你，不要想利用我来满足你可怜的救世主情结！”

斯内普的反应比赫敏想象的还要糟糕。只是，她没有因此生气，相反，她开始更多的理解这个男人。他的一生从未被善待，他被怀疑、被愤恨、被嫌恶、被利用，所以他无法再相信任何人的好意了。

等赫敏反应过来的时候，她已经紧紧保住了他。斯内普比她高很多，所以，当她将她的头靠在他的胸膛上时，正好能听到他强有力的心跳。他的身体很暖，让赫敏全身充满了热度。

显然，斯内普已经愣住了。

“先生。”她说“请你相信我，我真的不是可怜你，也从未把你当成一个项目。我知道你是个强大的巫师，一直以来，我都很尊敬你，感谢你。我一直关注你，只是因为我关心你，我觉得我们是如此相似，战争为我们留下了太大的伤痛，以至于剥去了我们的灵魂。拜托了，先生，那和怜悯是完全不同的东西。”

一阵沉默，赫敏感受到了他胸口加快的起伏。

突然，他一把推开她，把她推到身后的墙壁上，一只手撑在她的脑袋旁边“你知道你在说什么吗，姑娘？”他离她太近了，近到她能闻到他身上的味道，也能清楚看到他眼里的痛苦。

赫敏吞咽了一下，鼓起勇气“我们都是活着的鬼魂，没有目标，没有追求，不知道未来，甚至，感受不到多余的情感。”

斯内普盯着她，眯起了眼睛，他的表情可以说是掠夺性的。奇怪的是，赫敏不认为自己害怕，而是在内心感到一丝热度，然后从她的肚子一直蔓延到双腿之间。

不知过了多久，斯内普俯下身，他的嘴唇距她的耳朵只有几厘米，热气拍打着她的耳朵，使她双腿发软。  
“愚蠢的女孩，你什么都不知道。”

天鹅绒般的声音低低响起。赫敏曾无数次在课堂上听到这个声音。他的声音，还有他充满创造力的灵活双手……

热流再次击中她。

赫敏的眼睛从他的黑眸上扫到他的大鼻子，再到他的嘴。他的嘴唇很薄，但是看上去很柔软，她控制不住自己的手去触摸，就在接触到的那一刻，斯内普震惊地后退几步，然后迈着大步离开。

那时，赫敏才想起自己做了什么，她的呼吸越来越急促，最后冲回了自己的宿舍。

赫敏躺在床上久久不能入睡，每当她闭上眼睛，魔药大师的形象就出现在她的脑海。一阵强烈的情感正刺激着她，不同于以前对克鲁姆或罗恩的懵懂爱恋，那几乎可以说是渴望，是她从未有过的渴望。

赫敏发现自己无法停止对斯内普的幻想，也很快发现，这不是不受欢迎的。她不知道有多久没有产生这样强烈的情感。她开始悄悄描绘起他的形象：也许他的头发经常油腻，但看上去是丝质的，如果他的头发刚刚洗过，摸上去会是什么感觉呢？他不是传统意义上的英俊，但以自己的方式吸引人，他个子很高，腿很长，手指也很长，他总是紧紧扣着他胳膊上的扣子，只露出他骨节分明的手指，灵活地触摸着魔药材料。他的确有个很大的鼻子，但如果那个关于鼻子的传闻是真的的话，是否意味着他……

想到这儿，赫敏脸红了，双腿间燃烧的欲望让她不得不将两条腿叠起来。然后是湿漉漉的感觉，这已经是她今天第二次为斯内普弄脏内裤了。

不知不觉，赫敏的一只手钻进睡衣，轻捏住左边的乳头，另一只手拂过肚子，伸进了内裤。她抚摸着自己的私密处，那里显然已经湿透了。赫敏开始一边揉捏自己的乳头，一边逗玩肿胀的花蕾，她不断地想象着斯内普俯身在她上面的形象，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，刚刚洗过的柔软黑发垂在他脸颊的两侧，用他磁性的声音轻念着她的名字，以及她刚刚抚摸过的嘴唇，落在她的脖子、肩膀，含住她的乳头，又滑向她的肚子，留下一路印记。

赫敏抚慰的手越来越快，内裤不知道什么时候已经被踢到一边，她把所有的感觉都集中在敏感的中心，想象那是斯内普的手而不是自己，她的呼吸越来越急促，甚至情不自禁地哼出一两声声音，当她幻想着斯内普将他的头移动到她双腿之间时，她爆发了，长长的一声呻吟，强烈的高潮带走了她全身的力气。

这感觉太好了，她觉得全身都在呼吸。自慰带给她的刺激甚至超越了她的坠楼游戏。

当高潮的余晖过去，她的头脑逐渐明晰，等她终于开始正常思考的时候，她才意识到自己做了一件多么不合适的事，幻想和自己的教授上床！

可是，她马上就要毕业了不是吗？她已经不再是个小女孩了，时间纳特也让她还要再大一些。

赫敏不禁想知道，斯内普是如何看待她的，她不相信他是真的恨她。

今夜与斯内普相遇的记忆不请自来，她想起当他们近距离接触的时候，斯内普身上散发的气味，也许是某种魔药材料和檀香的融合。仅仅想到这个，赫敏又开始颤抖。

毫无疑问，她的身体想再次亲近斯内普。她会找到机会的。

赫敏笑了，再次被唤醒的感觉真的很好。不过现在，她需要好好睡上一觉。这么久以来，她第一次睡得很安稳，没有噩梦。

他正爬在他的教师桌上批改论文。他昨晚一定是洗过头了，那些光滑的黑发披在他的肩头，遮住了他一半的脸，只有他的鼻子突显出来。

斯内普抬起头推了一把两侧的头发，应该是嫌它们遮挡了视线，把它们推到了耳后，然后再次把头埋进学生的作业里，这下可以完全看见他的脸了，眉头紧皱着，似乎对手里的那份作业完全不满意，他很快的拿笔在上面写下一个分数，把那份作业扔到一边。

当他开始改下一份作业时，他的头发再次垂落，斯内普看上去对自己的头发很厌烦，他坐了起来，一边摸自己的头发，一边去看那些正在制作药剂的学生。

他的抬头毫无预兆，以至于那双观察他的眼睛来不及撤退。

“格兰杰小姐。”他拖着声音“我注意到，你和你的搭档还没有完成指定的任务，你一直盯着我，是有什么问题吗？”

斯内普的声音回荡在整间教室，大家都不敢停下手中的工作，但眼睛还是悄悄飘向了赫敏。赫敏只是站在那儿，看上去有点失神。

当他跟她说话时，赫敏不禁再次陷入她的幻想，高大黑暗的巫师，用他性感的声音挑逗她，把她弯在他的教师桌上，地上散落着学生们的魔药作业……

“赫敏！”有人狠狠地撞了她，赫敏这才回过神，茫然地看向身边的金妮。金妮着急的用眼神示意，赫敏意识到，她们还在魔药课上，整间教室的人，包括魔药教授，都在看着她。斯内普显然在等她的一个回答。

赫敏来不及多想，一把将固定她卷发的发绳取下来“先生，我注意到你有些不方便，需要发绳吗？”

金妮在旁边吸了一口气。赫敏立刻后悔这个愚蠢的借口，并想象此时她的头发是多么的可笑。

教室里自金妮的声音后，一片寂静。

赫敏强迫自己不要退缩，毕竟，她总不能说她正想着和他在教室里做爱，他会当场给她一个恶咒的。

斯内普脸上闪过一丝有趣的表情，然后说“不必了，小姐，我认为你那像被巨怪舔过的头发比我更需要它。”

教室里响起低低的笑声，赫敏脸红了，但松了一口气，收回手重新固定了自己的头发。

“以及。”斯内普补充“留堂，格兰杰小姐。下课后留下来，我相信我说过，酿造的时候需要全神贯注，不要把鼻子放在你不该管的地方。”


End file.
